Saturday
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Sterek- 777 words of Saturday morning Sterek cuddles. Requested by Ali, whom I love with all my heart, who first introduced me to Teen Wolf.


**The first Sterek fic I think I've written. XD**

**This was actually requested by my cousin, Ali, who wanted "fluffy Saturday morning Sterek cuddles".**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A nice "good morning" would have done well to get Derek out of bed, but instead he was greeted by a room flooded with sunshine, the smell of bacon, and a babbling Stiles.

"Jeez, you could sleep forever, couldn't you? Don't you know it's, like, nine in the morning? I thought you had some early morning training schedule or something. Not that you need it, you're ripped man, I mean, seriously, what's your secret? I could totally use some muscles like that."

"Stiles, it's Saturday," came the growled reply. Derek's face was practically buried in Stiles' pillow, his words slightly muffled but still audible.

"I know, but I don't have school, and you don't have...whatever it is you do, right? What do you even do during the day? Just brood? Work on your scowl in the mirror?" Stiles stopped talking like he was expecting an answer, and when Derek huffed he knew he wasn't going to get one. "Or keep sleeping, that's a good answer."

Derek sat up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes, sleep still making his movements slow and lazy. He opened his eyes, which flashed red for a second, and Stiles just sighed. "Don't you get tired of doing that? I mean, it doesn't even work anymore, you've out-used it, man." The teen was right-he would never admit it out loud, though. Somehow, the look that made his beta's hide away didn't effect Stiles in the slightest.

"Let me sleep," Derek said with a sigh, turning his back to Stiles and closing his eyes again. Stiles was pouting, he could feel the pang of disappointment from the teen like it was a physical being that enveloped him. He felt the bed shift once, heard Stiles walk from the bed to his desk and back, and the bed shifted again.

There was a smoky scent under his nose in an instant, and the smell of bacon was overwhelming. He resisted the urge to bite down when Stiles ran the end over his lip. "What did I just say?" Derek asked when Stiles didn't stop.

"You said 'good morning, Stiles, yes I would totally love some bacon right now, I don't want to sleep anymore'." The teen was laughing, but Derek just turned to stare at him.

"I don't say 'totally'."

"If you did, it would either be really weird or really attractive."

The bacon was waved around again when Derek completely turned over to face Stiles. "Stop with the bacon." He smacked it away and it fell onto the floor, which earned him a glaring pout. He didn't let Stiles complain about whatever rant he was about to start (Derek, that pig gave it's life so that we could eat unhealthily and enjoy it's crisp deliciousness, and this is how you repay it?), he just gave a tug to Stiles' shirt.

He huffed, ran a hand over his head, and obliged Derek's silent command to lie back down. The brunet moved to slip his arm around the teen's waist, pulling him closer and using his other hand to pull the sheets up over them. "Sleep," he practically whispered, changing his position until Stiles was tucked against him comfortably.

Stiles huffed against Derek's shoulder and closed his eyes, despite wanting to get up and start his day. "You're naked," Stiles remembered. Thinking about the night before made him squirm and his cheeks flushed a little.

"Well spotted," Derek said, cracking a smirk. Even though he said it, it obviously didn't bother him, because his heartbeat was slowing and his breathing fell even in only a matter of minutes. For someone who wanted to be up and about so early, he was quick to give in to sleep.

Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head-it was okay to be sappy when Stiles was sleeping, because then he wouldn't have to hear about him being "soft beneath the sour" as Stiles has said before-and nuzzled his nose into his short hair. He inhaled deeply and let the smell of Stiles fill his senses before he drifted back into sleep.

(Stiles definitely won't tell Derek about how he was faking and exploit his sappy side later.)

* * *

**Is there so much to say? I don't know, omg. I hope it was a nice read for everyone who reads~**


End file.
